El último viaje
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Este es un fic Membresia del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial - Oneshot: Lo único que quería era vivir mi vida de la mejor forma posible, hacer lo que me viniera en gana. Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría ella con su desbordante forma de ser a hacer de mi vida lo que no quería pero a hacerme un hombre verdaderamente feliz.
**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

 **Universo Alterno**

 **Este es un fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial.**

* * *

 **El último viaje**

Cuando desperté, dándome cuenta de que la luz del sol estaba dándome directo en el rostro y que estaba jodiéndome el sueño, sentí mi cerebro, literalmente la materia gris, partiéndose a la mitad. Como pude me hice a un lado donde un pequeño trozo de sombra sobresalía de la pared, tenía la intensión de regresar a mis sueños aunque en realidad no pude conseguirlo; me quedé ahí tirado hasta que el sol declinó lo suficiente.

Me incorporé más por sed que por ganas de moverme, las punzadas en la cabeza me estaban matando, busqué mi chaqueta para tomar un cigarrillo que aunque sabía era una pésima idea en realidad necesitaba y de pasó sacar el maldito celular que no dejaba de repiquetear, en realidad no había nada nuevo, seguía teniendo como mil llamadas de mis hermano, Kakyuu marcaba cada cinco minutos, parecía que tenía un reloj integrado, después estaban los mil mensaje de Seiya y Yaten, uno argumentándome un montón de cosa en pro de las buenas enseñanzas familiares y el otro haciendo gala de su más florido vocabulario. Lancé desdeñosamente el aparato, en realidad me daba igual toda su palabrería, desde el diagnostico médico mis hermanos se habían autoproclamado mis tutores como si no fuera lo suficientemente mayor para hacerme cargo de mi propia vida, creo que habían olvidado el pequeño detalle de que yo soy el mayor de todos y más que ayudar se habían vuelto como parásitos que no me podía sacar de encima.

Cuando salí de todas mis profundas cavilaciones me di cuenta de que no sabía donde rayos estaba, la fiesta, como siempre, había sido loca así que solamente tomé mis pertenencias y salí del lugar maldiciendo el no tener unos lentes oscuros a la mano.

Caminaba sin cuidado, buscando un taxi sin tener suerte cuando escuché una cantarina voz decir mi nombre; más por impulso que por querer hacerlo giré para encontrarme de frente con una rubia muy familiar.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó aún sonriente.

—Minako… Aino ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió ensanchando su sonrisa—, pensé que no lo recordarías.

Sonreí autosuficiente, con el gesto que inconscientemente le había robado a Yaten en nuestros días de universidad. —¿Cómo crees que no voy a acordarme de ti? No eres una persona fácil de olvidar, además te ves muy bien —galanteé un poco.

—Bueno tú te vez fatal —dijo sin pena alguna— y tienes vomito en la camisa.

Enseguida noté que lo que me decía era verdad y por un momento me sentí un idiota.

—Mi casa está cerca, si quieres podemos ir a que te limpies un poco.

Acepté el ofrecimiento por cortesía porque me daba igual tener vomito encima ya me había pasado otras veces, pero nunca frente a una persona que me conocía ante de esta, como yo la llamaba, nueva vida. En realidad su casa si estaba muy cerca pero aunque hubiéramos tardado más en llegar me sentía muy cómodo en su compañía que en cuando puso la llave dentro de la cerradura desee que hubiéramos pasado más tiempo con nuestra conversación.

Me indicó donde podía asearme mientras trataba de quitarle las manchas a mi camisa pero terminó por dejarlo y prestarme una limpia.

—Me gusta la ropa de hombre para dormir —dijo sacándome de la duda mental— ¿sabes? Casi no te reconozco, nunca te había visto en esas condiciones… bueno no es que te vea seguido en realidad —bromeó un poco.

—Esto no es nada, he estado peor —respondí tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Bueno me imagino que los hombres como tú también tienen días de fiesta.

—¿Cómo son los hombres como yo? —aquella era una duda genuina.

—Pues ocupados, con una vida bien hecha, ya sabes de los que estudian mucho en la escuela —sus palabras aunque firmes estaban algo atoradas, imaginé que por tener que decir todo eso. No me quedó más que reír ante el comentario.

—Supongo que puede decirse que era un hombre de esos, pero ahora me dedico a vivir la vida.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres llegar a los treinta sin haber tenido un poco de acción? —me dijo como pensando que fuera imposible.

—Estoy enfermo —solté sin más, no había porque ocultarlo—, tengo algo en el cerebro, puede que me quede demente, que mi cuerpo deje de funcionar o ambas—finalicé mirándola a los ojos, esperando encontrar la compasión que las personas me mostraban cuando se enteraban, pero para mi sorpresa no encontré rastro de aquel sentimiento en ella.

—¡Ahh! eso lo explica todo, ¿te quedas a comer?

Su reacción me había dejado un tanto confundido, lo más normal era que las personas me compadeciera, que cuchichearan de lo joven que era y cosas así cuando pensaban que nos los escuchaba, pero ella simplemente me había preguntado si me quedaba a comer y le dije que si aún con todos mis signos de resaca bien presentes.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de nuestros tiempos de estudiantes, de la escuela a la que asistimos juntos, de su trabajo, de mi ex trabajo y por una vez desde que todo esto había comenzado me sentía realmente bien, tanto que terminé dándole detalles sobre mi situación y como había cambiado mi relación con mis hermanos y hasta conmigo mismo.

—¡Bueno cada quien hace con su vida lo que quiere! —respondió después de escucharme, había algo en ella que era inesperado. Aquel día la noche me encontró sobrio y al lado de una mujer con la podía hablar sin tener sexo.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que volviera a tener noticias de Mina, un día simplemente me envió un mensaje donde marcaba una hora y un lugar y yo asistí sin pedir explicaciones.

—¡Vas a venir conmigo y si quieres después me dices todo lo que se te venga en gana! —ordenó en cuanto me vio, yo estuve de acuerdo.

Me vi sentado en el consultorio de un neurólogo que explicaba sobre las buenas respuestas con tratamientos en fases experimentales, me sorprendió un poco que Mina conociera tanto sobre el tema, hacia preguntas al detalle, tomaba notas mientras sonreía preguntándome de vez en vez si estaba poniendo atención.

—Hablé con tu hermana, me contó que dejaste el tratamiento y todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, dice que perdiste la razón y que intestas matarte antes de que lo haga la enfermedad —explicó cuando estuvimos solos, me sentía molesto y mi expresión de querer controlarlo todo lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. —Sé que estás enojado pero en mi defensa diré que el número de tu familia está en el directorio.

—Dijiste que cada quien hacía con su vida lo que quería —respondí taciturno.

—Bueno es de sabios cambiar de opinión, además no te estoy pidiendo que cambies la forma en la que vives ahora, sólo te ayudo a expandir el panorama.

Sonreí, esa niña tenía manera de escapar de las situaciones incomodas —Sólo… no hables con mis hermanos de esto ¿quieres?

No me di cuenta en qué momento Mina comenzó a ser una figura frecuente en mi vida, cuando lo noté teníamos una agenda llena de actividades, entre las salidas a comer y el yoga también habían aparecido un montón de remedios alternativos, tomaba extractos de raíces, asistía a acupuntura e iba a citas médicas.

—Mina ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunté una tarde mientras esperábamos la pizza en su casa.

—¡Explícate genio!

—¡Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando Minako!

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —regresó la pregunta.

—De verdad quiero saber, así que contéstame esto.

—Me pareció que estabas desperdiciando tu vida, si en realidad queda poco tiempo ¿por qué pasarlo borracho? Aún hay cosas buenas que puedes hacer —me miró tan firmemente que por un momento me perdí en el azul de sus ojos—, piensa que todos vamos a morir en algún punto pero nadie sabe cuándo, la diferencia contigo es que si sabes ese pequeño detalle, así que mientras esté en mis manos voy a evitar que malgastes tu precioso tiempo.

Ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el momento en que volví a verla aunque no quise aceptarlo; ella había llegado como una lluvia brillante, llenándolo todo, iluminando cada momento con su chispeante personalidad, había entrado en la fortaleza que había levantado entre el mundo y yo. Me sentía vivo, no sólo en este caos que se había vuelto mi vida sino vivo como nunca me había sentido así que la tomé entre mis brazos delicadamente, deteniéndome en cada uno de sus detalles, saboreando sus cálidos labios, sintiéndola vibrar conmigo. Se puede decir que esa noche fue la mejor noche que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, la amé en cuerpo, corazón, sentimientos, con cada centímetro de la piel, tan lento, tan profundo, tan genuinamente y sé que ella también me amaba.

Todo era perfecto, había encontrado la razón por la cual aferrarme a permanecer en este mundo, Mina hacía que viviéramos cada día literalmente como si fuera el último por eso nunca tuve miedo, ella me daba lo que siempre pensé que nunca encontraría y yo era tontamente feliz hasta que un día la maldita enfermedad me recordó que seguía ahí; lo último que supe fue que estaba en el autobús de camino a una de nuestras citas y luego todo fue confuso.

Desperté en el hospital con Mina sobre mi brazo, lo había babeado y tenía el cabello rubio hecho una maraña; en el pequeño sillón de la habitación estaban mis tres parásitos favoritos que en cuanto abrieron los ojos aquella tranquila estancia se convirtió en un caos. Después de todo el ajetreo que se armó con los doctores, las preguntas y de que Seiya me dijera que había pasado un buen tiempo perdido en mi mente, como él lo llamó, sabía que tenía que hablar seriamente con Mina.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante —la enfrenté en cuanto tuve la primera oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas o voy a olvidar que estas en un hospital y te abofetearé —respondió lo más normal del mundo—, sé que vas a salirme con el cuento de que necesito buscarme una persona que este sana, que pueda darme lo que me merezco y que no esté en riesgo de morir, así que no te atrevas Taiki Kou, te voy a ahorrar el trabajo.

—En realidad iba a pedirte que contrabandearas algo de buena comida, no soportaré un día lo que sirven en este lugar —mentí, no por ella sino por mí, porque nunca me permitía pensar que pasaría con Mina cuando yo me fuera esa nunca había sido una idea latente en mi mente era egoísta y la quería a mi lado hasta el último momento.

—Ok —dijo sonriente mientras se preparaba para salir—, regreso más tarde, te amo —me dio un beso que con gustó correspondí. —Por cierto nos casamos en tres días —sabía que ella no mentía.

Yaten vino a verme el día de la boda muy temprano por la mañana, me ayudó a ponerme el traje y después me entregó las llaves de la vieja casa donde habíamos crecido, a las afueras de la ciudad, la única herencia que nos habían dejado nuestros padres y que habíamos intentado vender pero que nunca conseguimos, me dijo que lo habían decidido así por ser la mejor opción para mi salud, me contó también que Mina había vendido su departamento y que había renunciado a su empleo incluso mucho antes de que supieran que iba a despertar, dijo que entonces había pensado que estaba loca, que había planeado todo con mucho tiempo de anticipación y que Kakyuu le había seguido el juego por pura lástima.

—¡Eres afortunado! —proclamó con genuina sinceridad y lo agradecí porque sabía que era muy cierto.

Ahora paso mis días con mi pequeña esposa merodeando por casa toda la tarde; entre el pequeño negocio de pasteles que tiene y las continuas visitas de Seiya y Yaten a quienes ayudo con los libros de cuentas del negocio que se volvió más familiar que nunca, Kakyuu llega por las tardes para la cena, a veces trae algún acompañante, quiere que Mina le escoja un prospecto a esposo, dice que tiene excelente ojo para las cuestiones de amor, ella sólo dice que le dará un giro a su negocio el día que le consiga una novia a Seiya, a veces nos gusta reírnos de él.

Sé que me queda poco tiempo pero amo mi vida, me gustan las tardes donde todos estamos reunidos me hace reflexionar en cómo ha cambiado todo desde que encontré a Minako, estoy seguro que todo lo bueno que tengo ahora fuera gracias al vómito ese fue nuestro punto de partida, me gusta hacerla enojar con eso, dice que es la peor historia de amor del mundo que por favor nunca se la cuente a nuestros hijos.

No sé si algún día tendremos hijos y cada noche cuando cierro mis ojos está ahí la sombra de mi pequeño miedo de no volverlos a abrir nunca, entonces ella me abraza y sé que cuando eso suceda por lo menos habré tenido una vida con sentido, una vida hermosa, y entonces siento la seguridad de que también podré morir feliz.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Años sin andar por acá, pero aquí estoy con el fic de membresía para el grupo de facebook de Ladie Kou Oficial, espero calificar y bueno ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿algo dramático, soso, cliché? en mi defensa diré que esta idea me rondaba la cabeza hace bastantes años y por fin aqui está y bueno para las que han leído alguno de mis fics, saben que amo el dráma, se me da creo yo jajajaja, en fin.**

 **He elegido a Taiki porque lo amo y quiero contribuir a sacarlo del limbo de los personajes y a verlo en múltiples facetas, dejar de encasillarlo en el nerd que todos ya sabemos que es.**

 **Muchas gracias a quien ha leido hasta este punto, dejenme saber su opinión, estoy ansiosa.**

 **Saludos :)**


End file.
